


Sisters & Casseroles

by EpicKiya722



Series: Craziness in the Wayne Manor [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwing (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Casseroles, Character(s) of Color, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fox Family, Gen, Humor, Kaldur is so done, Little Sisters, Luke is that Big Bro, M/M, Precious Tiffany, Romantic Fluff, Siblings, They're All at Fault, Which isn't Successful, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Luke decides to invite Kaldur over after his sister is put into his care for Lucius and Tanya to have their date.





	Sisters & Casseroles

**Author's Note:**

> Like Luke, I have siblings. Unlike Luke, I have nine younger siblings. Three sisters, six brothers. I love them all and being the eldest can be overwhelming, but I wouldn't change it at all.
> 
> I decided to go with New 52/Future's End Tiff because well I wanted to write something involving younger sisters since I have had experience with them. Tam is around Tim's age. And no, she isn't a love interest for him in this series because he's already with Conner, so... yeah.
> 
> And no! I'm not going to write her being bitter about because just no!
> 
> Humor, I'm good (just good). Drama? Not so much.
> 
> Also, I didn't know Lucius had a son before Luke. His name is Tim Fox (... I know.... ) For one thing, I think he appeared in older comics and I'm just reaching 20, so there's that. Two, I'm still finding out the loads and loads of characters and plots that exist in the DC and Marvel Universes. Apparently, he's now 'nonexistent'.

"Babysitting?"

It was one of those mornings at the Wayne Tower where the employees ran about doing their normal routine. Lucius was one individual, sorting out some documents that were set on his computer. His son, Luke was seated on the sofa, an eyebrow raised, but a small smile on his lips.

"Babysitting.", Lucius had repeated.

"Hm. Alright. I think you and Mom should go out more. I'll pick up Tiff and bring her to my apartment.", Luke agreed.

"Great!"

Lucius continued typing for a moment. He then stopped, smirking and looking back at the younger.

"By the way, how was your date?"

Luke instantly felt embarrassed at the wiggle his father's eyebrows did. "Oh god... Pops!"

"What? I just want to know."

"It went great." Luke thought back to his first date with Kaldur. It did turn out as he hoped, ending the date with Kaldur finding 'Finding Nemo' enjoyable. "We're definitely continuing this."

"That's nice. You seem real happy.", Lucius smiling genuinely at his son. Honestly, he didn't care whether Luke decided to date a girl or a boy. Just as long as he was content. He wanted all his kids to enjoy life.

"Kaldur... He's a precious guy. There's just something about him that easily drawn me in. I think you'll like him."

"I think I'll like him, too."

There was silence once more between the two, Luke on his phone and Lucius back to his computer. The older Fox typed for five more minutes before speaking up once more.

"I'll be expecting grandkids from you two soon, right?"

"Dad! It's only been a week and a half!"

"And?"

* * *

After work, the father and son found themselves parting ways temporarily. Luke had drove to his apartment, pondering on what movies, food and other things he should get for little Tiff's stay over.

A scenario was already playing in his mind by the time he was unlocking the door and coming into the apartment. It was interrupted by a soft tune and a vibration from his cell. An instant smile lit his face when a picture of his Atlantean boyfriend popped on the screen with 'Kal-Babe' labeled on it with fish emojis. He didn't have any second thoughts about answering.

"Kaldur, hey, b---"

"Luke! Quick question! W-----"

"Which one of you fucking kids is this?!", came the immediate angered question. Obviously, he was not amused to know someone else had his boyfriend's phone, guessing it was one of the younger members of the Team.

 He could hear a yelp from the other end of the line.

"Sorry! It's Garfield and I just wanted to take two minutes of your time!"

Luke sighed deeply, hooking his keys up their place next to a shelf and heading to the kitchen. He might as well. "What is it?"

"Okay. So do you know what you can ho---- hey!"

Another voice had began to talk, interrupting Garfield.

"Luke? I am sorry about that. I have no idea how he got a hold of my phone."

The smile had returned when he was able to recognize Kaldur's voice.

"Babe, it's fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

There was a detection of affection in the Atlantean's tone. It gave him a swell in his chest and a bigger smile at the thought he could do that.

"Better now that I'm talking to you."

"Ever so a charmer."

The vigilante dug through his fridge and got out a bottled water, making notes to buy those juice boxes for his sister that she likes and denies. Which gave him an idea.

"Only for you. And since I'm talking to you, let me ask something."

"Please do not let it be you asking for my hand in marriage because it has only been little over a week."

"But you are considering it?"

"Lucas..."

Luke chuckles, a bit prideful that Kaldur also lets out a laugh. He makes it a mission to get him to laugh more often.

"I'm joking... or am I? Anyways, how would you feel that our second date is spending watching kid movies on Netflix at my place with a little person between us?"

There's an audible sound of a cabinet being opened, signifying that Kaldur was in the kitchen. He gives a soft hum in thought.

"A little person? I take a guess that is person is a child?"

"Little sister. My parents are going out later and I'm babysitting her since Tam will be studying for an upcoming exam and has to finish a project and needs complete focus. So I thought why not have you over so you can meet her?"

There's silence after the suggestion. Luke guesses that Kaldur might say no since, understandably, they have been only dating for over a week, but the Atlantean quickly replies with, "I would like that."

A new scenario is formed, Luke drawing out possible outcomes of how the youngest Fox family member would act towards Kaldur. 85% of it is her liking him.

"Great! Would you like for me to go get her first or do you want to join me picking her up...?"

"I wouldn't mind accompanying you, Luke. I'll be waiting for you here at the Hideout."

"See you soon, Kaldur."

The Atlantean bids him a 'later' before they ended the conversation.

* * *

It's a good swift change in scenery, thirty-two minutes later, that Luke is arriving at the zeta tube entrance of the Hideout, Kaldur emerging from the phone booth. He has his seashell shaped necklace that conceals his webbing, gills and tattoos with a sleeveless mint green shirt, jeans and plain sneakers that were seemingly made for his feet. A smile towards Luke finishes his whole ensemble.

"Dressed in the simplest clothes and you still slay.", Luke teases when Kaldur's in arms length for a hug.

When they do embrace, the Atlantean takes the opportunity to pinch him.

"You are insufferable.", he voices without venom.

"An insufferable charmer, apparently. Come on. We're gonna pick up Tiff first, then go the store so she can choose what snacks she wants and then back to my apartment.", Luke says as the couple heads to his car.

It takes little over twenty minutes before they make to the Fox resident. It's located in a fairly nice neighborhood, the usual green colored lawns and fences. The house is a three-story, the upper most level being an attic. It's colored a really light beige, a vibrant yet small garden in front with a front porch patio and a multicolored stone path leading to it.

Luke drives up into driveway behind a dark amethyst van, his mom's. Lucius' car isn't anywhere in sight, meaning he and Tanya left for their date.

He turns to Kaldur and grabs hold of his hand. "You can come inside if you like. I'm guessing mom and dad already left so only the girls should be inside."

"I'll go.", Kaldur decides, a bit excited and nervous when he realizes his boyfriend said 'girls'. As they go up to the front door, Luke unlocking it, he questions it.

"Oh. Tiffany and Tamara. Tam is the second kid out of us three. She would be babysitting Tiff, but being in college, she's kinda busy.", Luke explains as they step foot inside. "Tiff! Tam! I'm here!"

Within seconds, two sets of footsteps could be heard from different parts of the house. From the kitchen, one girl arrives. She reaches about to Luke's shoulders in height, dark hair wrapped up in a messy cute bun in baggy shorts and a plain yellow hoodie and socks. The second girl is shorter, bouncy in her steps. She wears a lavender tee with jeans and matching sandals. Her hair is in a ponytail, the locks dark and curly. Both of them rush up to Luke and hugs him.

"Luke! You're here! Now get this gremlin out my hair!", the first girl sighs jokingly.

The second girl hits her leg. "Not a gremlin!"

Kaldur bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing, finding the scene between them undoubtedly cute.

"Hey, Tam, you know Tiff is the most innocent girl in the world! She is an angel!", Luke laughs, hugging who is certainly Tiff and blowing in her cheek, earning an excited squeal in return and complaining.

"She is. Tiff knows I'm joking. But thank you anyway for taking her. Mama and Dad thanks you, too.", Tam smiles. She notices Kaldur standing next to Luke and places a hand on her hip. It doesn't come as intimidating, but more curious. "Who's this?"

Putting down Tiff, Luke places an arm around Kaldur's shoulders. "Remember the guy I mentioned to you? The one I'm dating now?"

Tam's eyes widened, quickly remembering a conversation she had with Luke not too long ago. And how Tim practically fangirled later.

"This is him?"

"Yes.", Luke answers proudly, kissing Kaldur's cheek. "He is the bae."

"Kaldur'ahm. Or Kaldur.", Kaldur introduces politely. He feels a little concerned at how Tiff is staring at him, as if she was reading him. He's humored by Tam's excited expression.

"No! He's too handsome to be your boyfriend! I thought Tim was exaggerating, but he didn't say enough.", Tam compliments.

"Kal, don't mind her. She's weird."

This time the older girl hits him.

"I am not. Just trying to wrap my head around the reality I'm in." Tam chuckles brokenly, scratching her hand. "Sorry, just... wow, you're handsome. Like... you're not a model, are you?"

Kaldur shakes his head, smiling. "No, I am not."

"He should be though. I'm telling him this almost everyday."

The Atlantean pinches him again.

"Ow! Babe, it's true! If my sister is telling you that you're hot..."

Luke trails off from the playful glare Kaldur shoots him. "By the way, this is Tamara and Tiffany. Tiffany's the cutie and Tamara's this one."

"How did my brother land you?", Tam asks, catching his joking disgust.

"Well, it took a rather intense game of Truth or Dare and meddling friends.", Kaldur jokes.

"Of course." She goes quiet, her arms crossing. She gives Kaldur a calculating look over. At this point, he's now happy he's fine with meeting Luke's sisters. Earlier, he was secretly nervous about it. "You look like the long lost son of Beyoncé. Your last name isn't Knowles, is it?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Ah." She looks back at Luke, grinning. "Still, our parents would be excited about grandkids."

"You are embarrassing!"

Tam laughs, kissing Luke's cheek. "You love me! Thank you again for taking Tiff."

"It's no problem, Tam."

"And you, Kaldur, it was nice meeting you and hope Luke brings you around more.", she says, turning to head back to the kitchen.

"I'm happy to say the same for you, Tamara."

She gives the couple one more smile before disappearing back into the kitchen. Luke chuckles before looking down at Tiff who looks up at him. "You ready to go, sis?"

"Yeah! I have to go get my bag!" The couple watches her run off for a few moments and then back from the nearby den with a magenta duffel bag in tow. "You know I'm old enough to stay with Tam. I won't bother her.", she adds as innocent as she could manage.

Tam's voice could be heard then. "LIES, I CALL!! LIES!!"

Tiff laughs, heading out the door with the couple following her.

* * *

"So you like my bro?"

The couple was hit with the question unexpectedly. Tiff had been quiet the whole time. Right now, Luke was pulling into the parking lot of a supermarket. From the passenger seat, Kaldur feels his cheeks warm up, answering.

"I do."

"How much?"

"Tiffany, you know it's not polite to ask questions.", Luke tries as he parks in an open spot.

Kaldur pats his hand when he takes it off the wheel. "It's fine, Luke. She is just curious. And to answer your question, Tiffany, I like him a lot."

"Oooh."

They exit out the car, making their way towards the store from the parking spot. She was carefully trotting between the couple, still interestingly engaged in a questionnaire with Kaldur.

"So you like him 'a lot' a lot?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you hold hands?"

Once inside, Kaldur goes for a shopping cart, Luke going to play with her ponytail which she whines and swats his hand away. He just laughs it off.

"And Kaldur and I do hold hands."

Tiff's face brightens at the statement looking between the older Fox and Kaldur. Clapping once, she says, "Does that mean you two will get married?!"

Surprisingly and fortunately, no one looks their way at the shout as they made it over to the fruit section, being the closest area. Luke bites his lip from laughing while Kaldur looks both every bit of so done with life and humored.

"Well..."

"I'm trying to marry him, but he won't let me."

Kaldur really wants to punch Luke upside the head as he fakes sadness. Tiff gasps as cutely at the horror.

"No!"

Luke nods, poking out his lip to increase the 'hurt' on his face.

"Yup. Kaldur said 'no'."

Tiff looks at Kaldur, seeking the truth. Her big brown eyes was already working magic on him. He may just have a soft spot for her now. He believes it comes for all little kids in general since the magic incident of the adults and kids being separated on different planes years back.

He also takes a moment to realize that Tiff was playing with him. Just like his younger friends would do him.

Defeated, Kaldur smiles at Tiffany, sparing a quick glare at his boyfriend. "Tiffany, I like your brother. A lot."

"Buuuuutttt you're not marryin' him.", she notes, hiding the urge to smile.

He knows that he'll like this girl.

"Not now.", he says. They're occupying a space in the first aisle, Luke stopping there for bread. Kaldur had stood in front of Tiff, watching as her face softened. "I might marry him one day."

Tiff looks as if she's taking a minute to digest the information before a satisfied smile decorates her youthful brown face.

"Yah!"

Luke comes back, placing the bread inside the cart and grabs the handle to push it down the aisle. He doesn't miss the the look Kaldur gives him, grinning as his sister was oblivious to it. He doesn't mind it when he's pinched for the third time that day, even if it was harder than the first two times.

"Tiff, since you'll be staying with me today, you'll be getting you some snacks. And guess what? You get to choose."

Tiffany claps, joy sparkling in her eyes. It makes her all-around cuter.

Kaldur looks at Luke who shrugs as Tiffany runs off to the next aisle.

"She has a weakness for snacks."

The couple found themselves in the aisle over seconds later, finding Tiff quickly spotting a packet of cookies, grabbing them.

"Those! Can I have those please?", she asks, pleading and bouncing a little.

It makes Kaldur think of the younger heroes he currently mentors again. Always giving him puppy dog eyes. He's practically immune to it now, but sometimes his heart gets the best of him. He understands when Luke already looks regretting his decision on telling his little sister she could get any snack she wanted, still smiling.

"Okay, since you said please."

"I can be polite, big brother.", she cheeses, very proud of herself.

"My parents told me that if you're polite enough, people would be caught off-guard when you eventually show how mean you could be. It works.", Kaldur says, Luke can't really tell if he's just playing or not.

"On the real, I'm low-key scared of you and even more attracted."

Once again, Tiff is curious.

"Where are your parents?", she asks, tilting her head at the blond. Kaldur steps aside for Luke as he reaches for a bag of chips.

The Atlantean doesn't want to exactly tell her right away that his parents are living underwater, but doesn't want to lie to her. That face was too innocently adorable to be lied to.

"Well... they are home. Somewhere really cold."

"It's cold? Like really cold?"

Luke watches the two, impressed that Tiff was being sociable with his boyfriend. Earlier, he did have his doubts. Not with Tam. She was capable of reading people and was careful around who comes and goes. And surely, being friends with Tim, she already known a few things about Kaldur.

However, Tiffany was different. Being a child, preteen she'll argue, he wanted her to feel comfortable around his boyfriend. Not that Kaldur could make anyone feel uneasy unless he wanted to.

And seeing how things were turning out so far, he probably didn't have to worry.

Kaldur has his hands settled on the handle of the cart, facing Tiff again. "It is really cold.", he chuckles lightly. "But it is beautiful there."

"It is far?"

"Very far."

"Can you fly there?"

"No. You would not have to. But you might want to take a boat there."

"A submarine.", Luke adds in, tickling Tiffany on her side, getting a giggle out of her.

A shocked look spreads on her face once she catches her brother's words. Her browns meet Kaldur's pale greens. He shrugs.

"I'll explain later.", he promises and she's okay with that.

* * *

It takes about twenty to thirty minutes for them to shop. Tiff had gotten the snacks she wanted, cookies, fruit snacks and even the juice boxes Luke had reminded himself to get earlier. She denies liking them, but not too well.

He also gotten a few things to cook a casserole that Tiff, for whatever reason, wanted for dinner.

The couple brings in the bags into the apartment, Tiff carrying one and her overnight bag because she wanted to feel helpful.

She leaves her bag by the threshold of the living room, following the two into the kitchen and placing the bag on the table since it was the closest. She hears two laughs and turns to the couple, putting her small hands on her hips and pouts.

"I'm not that strong, thank you very much, hunks.", was her argument.

"And adorable!", Luke teases.

 Tiff runs over, leaping at him in all the anger a preteen could. He easily catches her, spinning her around and placing her back down on her feet. She's still pouting, but it softened showing that she wasn't bothered at all.

She glanced at Kaldur who bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Are you sure you want to be going out with this guy?", she asks, jolting her thumb in Luke's direction.

Kaldur nods, giving Luke a thoughtful look."He has his perks."

"I've never felt more flattered.", the Bat Boy deadpan, getting closer to Kaldur, invading his space. The Atlantean knew exactly what he was doing.

"No. Do not even try it."

By now, Tiff served as audience, sitting on a stool after she snagged a juice box.

Luke faked puzzlement, getting the cookies out the bag and sticking them up in the cabinet while still in his space somehow.

"I don't know what you mean, babe."

"Yes, you do.", Kaldur disagreed, taking two steps back. He grabbed one bag, taking out its contents and putting them away.

Luke shook his head.

"Nope."

"Again, why are you dating my goofball of a brother?"

Kaldur turned to her, shaking his head. "You know what? I am unclear of that answer now.", he sassed, satisfied at Luke's expression of betrayal.

Tiff chuckled, glancing at Luke. "I like him. Yup. He's a keeper."

* * *

Time had once more flew past.

Tiffany had ventured into the kitchen back where her brother and Kaldur were starting dinner after watching a couple of episodes of whatever show she choosen before. She  retook her seat on the stool, getting a close view of her brother and his boyfriend prepare the casserole she suggested earlier. Kaldur looked at ease with it, effortlessly dicing up half and onion while Luke eyed the pan as if it said something offensive. Quirking an eyebrow up and leaning on the counter with her arms crossed on it, she asked, "Luke, do you have any idea about what you're doing?"

Luke quickly glanced her way, the offended facade still on. "Um, yes I do!"

Kaldur lets his laugh be heard as he puts the onions with the rest of the ingredients.

"Babe, don't laugh at me."

"I cannot help it. At times, you are amusing."

"He's not wrong. You are a good source of comedy.", Tiffany agreed.

"I honestly never felt more ganged up on. And by my sister and boyfriend, no less."

"We love you, Lu-Lu."

Kaldur let out another laugh. "Lu-Lu?"

"Oh, don't be laughing about nicknames, Slay Queen."

Tiffany sputtered out a giggle, Kaldur frowning and crossing his arms. Luke just grinned at him in triumph.

"Slay Queen? Do I want to know?"

"Kaldur slays. He just doesn't want to admit it."

Kaldur just looked away, embarrassment clear on his face. Luke got into his space again, wrapping his arms around his waist. Tiffany cooed at the couple, jumping off her stool to get another juice box.

"Cute."

"You know I'm telling the truth. Tiff, don't you agree with Tam saying how attractive he is?"

"I would have to be an idiot to disagree.", the preteen bluntly stated.

 It was then Kaldur was positive that he was going to deal with a lot dating a Fox. Not that he minded. He was glad she was comfortable enough to tease him. It was better than ignoring him or glaring at him every chance she got. He really liked Luke, like enough to love him. It would be a shame if he couldn't get along with his family and vice versa.

"Being ever so generous with your compliments must run in the family."

"Only to people worthy enough, cuteness!"

Tiffany trotted back to the living, supposedly to do something else.

Luke kissed the side of Kaldur's neck, just above where his gills would be before letting him go.

"She likes you. That's a good sign."

Kaldur sighed, mixing up the batter and pouring it in the pan while Like turned on the oven.

"I am relieved. I don't want your sister to not like me. Or any of your family."

"Oh, babe. Kaldur..." Luke reached over, taking hold of his wrist and bringing it up to his lips, kissing where the invisible eel tattoo was. "My family will love you. I can already tell you Tiff does. She doesn't exactly warm up to people right away like she did with you. Trust me. I can prove it to you."

"How?"

Luke got the pan and slid it in the oven, closing the door. He briefly kissed Kaldur before leading him into the other room where Tiff was. She was in the chair, a laptop in her lap. Luke scoffed when he realized it wasn't hers.

"Tiff, seriously? My laptop?"

"Dude, you really need to change your password. Using your hero name?"

Kaldur wasn't sure to be surprised that Tiff was aware of Luke's Batwing identity, she even asked such a question around him without being sure he knew about Batwing or that she figured out his password. Either way, he was impressed.

"I couldn't think of anything at the time.", Luke defended, flopping on the couch with Kaldur next to him. "Anyways, quick question."

"Fire away."

Luke spared a quick glance at Kaldur, adding a smile.

"You know those young heroes? The ones that the Justice League have working with them?"

She looks up, an eyebrow quirked up at the question.

"Uh yes."

"Who's your favorite out of all of them?"

Tiff takes a couple of moments to think it over. "Well, I have to go with Aqualad."

If he was drinking right now, Kaldur was sure he would have choked on it.

Did he heard right?

"Uh huh.", the older Fox noted smugly, wrapping an arm around Kaldur's shoulders. He was well aware at how stunned he was. "Why?"

"For one thing, he saved my life once. Remember a few years back when we were in Metropolis and Weather Wizard... I still think that name is lame... was attacking? I almost got crushed by a car while trying to take cover and if it wasn't for Aqualad, I wouldn't be here."

The Atlantean thought back to the incident. He did remember a few things from it. Kid Flash speeding around, unwinding tornadoes. Artemis shooting arrows. Robin, when he was Robin, giving his signature giggle as he snuck up on Weather Wizard. And a car. A car flying through the air and almost crushing a little girl that he managed to move out the way. He remembered how that little girl smiled at him, hugging him around the waist before running off to a woman. The memory brought a smile to his face.

"It was so chaotic! I was so scared and then he just comes out of nowhere and saves me. He's been my favorite since."

"That's reasonable.", Luke said, still smug.

"He's also really underrated. Like having super speed and  strength is too common. And having telekinesis. Heck, even having great agility and gadgets! But having water powers just seem cooler. Seriously! Water is literally everywhere! Hydrants, fountains, the air! I think if I could control water, I'd be set for life."

"Oh yeah."

"And having electric powers with the ability to control water is even cooler. You would think that wouldn't mix, but he makes it work."

"If he could be here right now, he would be flattered.", Luke adds, not moving when Kaldur pinches him again.

Tiff nods, not even a bit flustered at the conversation. "It's true. If I can meet him right now and tell him just how awesome he is, I would be the happiest person ever."

"Well, that is great to hear, Tiff."

"In fact, bro, you're in the superhero biz. You should get his autograph for me."

"I'll do you one better. Date him myself."

Tiffany's expression went from confused to shock with a second. Her browns widened as she looked at Kaldur for assurance of what her brother just said. 

"Um... huh?"

He shook his head, trying not to comment on just how precious she looked.

"Tiffany, I think instead of your brother taunting you, he should just outright say he is dating Aqualad... because I am Aqualad."

"I wanted this to drag on a little longer.", Luke fake pouted, humored by Tiffany's face being filled with bafflement as she digested the information.

 The preteen took quite some time to give a response, which was a squeal of excitement.

"No way! You're Aqualad?"

Kaldur nodded.

"And my brother is dating you?!"

Another nod, coupled with a smile.

"I thought you looked familiar!" She picked up a small pillow and nailed Luke right in the face with it. "Jerk! How come you didn't tell me?! I outta kick your butt!"

"I would love for you to try it.", Luke challenged.

"Well, I am." She turned back to Kaldur. "I have so many questions for you and I don't want to bother you with them..."

"It won't bother me, Tiffany. I was fine with questions before. I'm fine with them now."

Yup. Luke was confident in his decision to invite Kaldur over to meet his sister when she beamed.

* * *

"So that's why you would need a submarine! It makes a lot of sense now!"

"Yes. My parents are Atlanteans."

"Could that qualify you as a merman then? Maybe? I don't know."

It's been forty minutes now. Tiffany and Kaldur were occupying a space on the floor, engaged in a game of Uno while asking each other questions while laying on their stomachs. Tiff thought it was fair she was asked some, too. Luke was entertained by it, watching from the couch.

"There has been debates about it. I seen the blogs people have up about Aquaman and Aquawoman being merpeople or not."

"Kal, you seen blogs, yet you didn't have a social media account until recently?", Luke snickered.

The Atlantean whacked his ankle, not blinking up from his cards. "Quiet you."

"Make me."

"I would, my love, but your sister is present."

Tiffany laughed, placing a yellow six down at Luke's fallen face.

"Boom, in your face."

Luke shook his head, adjusting himself in the couch so he was that he was laying on the couch.

"I am certain that you two are plotting against me."

"Oh, yes. We will be putting whipped cream on your face later and then have you slap yourself while you're sleeping.", Kaldur sassed, his webbed hand holding up a single card. "Uno." Earlier, he had took off his necklace, calm enough to do so. Tiffany was intrigued.

The preteen groaned, rolling on her back. "Not fair.", she whined, pulling a card.

"Uno out."

"You've been cheating. I know you have."

Kaldur just grinned, sitting up and stretching his arms. "Maybe I'm just better at Uno."

" Fight me."

Suddenly, a smoky scent ascended into the room. The trio halted, taking in the smell.

"Is something burning?"

At that, Luke jolted up, remembering something he shouldn't forgotten.

"Damn! The casserole!"

They raced to the kitchen, seeing thin streams of black emerged from the crack of the oven door.

"See?! I knew you didn't know what you were doing!", Tiffany accused, hands on her hips.

Luke opened the oven, smoke hitting their faces and causing them to cough. Kaldur turned on the sink, using the water to put it out. Once it cleared, Luke took out the casserole and settled it on countertop. They stared at the dish, frowns and furrowed brows on their faces.

It was steaming, mostly black except for a small middle part. It was also a bit wet from the water.

Kaldur shook his head. "Shame."

"I am not eating that."

"I won't force you to.", Luke agreed with his sister. "I can't believe we forgot about it."

"I told you."

"Shut it, Tiff."

"I'm just saying. Kaldur, don't have my brother cook for you."

"I forgot about the casserole, too, Tiffany."

"You have an excuse though."

"And I don't?"

"Your apartment. We're guests."

"So I guess those cookies I got you earlier are mine, too, huh?"

"You know, you're the best big brother in the world and I love you with all my heart!"

Luke smirked when Tiffany hugged him. "I thought so."

* * *

They ended up with takeout later. Their choice was pizza and sushi that the couple wanted. A movie, 'The Wiz', played on the screen.

All three of them was on the couch, Tiff in the middle with Luke to her right and Kaldur to her left. No one spoke for a while, engrossed with eating and watching the first dance sequence.

A couple of times, Tiffany stole a sunshine roll from her brother who gave up a couple of times, only to do the same to Kaldur who just let him.

By the time it got to the part where the yellow brick road was first shown, leftover food was put away, sleeping clothes were changed into, Kaldur wearing some of Luke's, and pillows and blankets were brought out. Tiffany was back to being seated comfortably between the other two, a blanket practically swallowing her. Once in a while, Kaldur felt her head fall in his arm and then move away as she tried to stay awake while the Lion's musical scene came up.

Eventually, sleep won her over, Tiffany resting against him contentedly.

Kaldur watched her for a while, an urge to cuddle her coming up. She was just too cute. Her face was maturing, yet still held a bit of roundness to it from her still being young. Some curls had escaped from her ponytail, framing said face like a small halo.

"I see she fell asleep on you.", Luke voiced.

"It's fine. I don't mind it."

"Your arm is going to get tired. Tiff doesn't look it, but she is quite heavy.", Luke joked, scooping her up.

"You do not seem to have a problem picking her up."

"I'm used to this. I changed her diapers."

Kaldur shook his head, letting his boyfriend have the last word as he carried his sister off. The Atlantean settled on the couch, letting the blanket drape over his legs. Luke came back and joined him under it, shifting them so they were laying on their sides with the older Fox's chest to his back.

They laid there in silence, watching the movie until little past the middle.

"How's that for a second date?", Luke asked, kissing Kaldur's cheek.

"Well, it was both unexpecting and fun. Only the second date and I already met your sisters."

"I'm joking about it being a second date though. I think we should go to the beach next."

"Luke, you cannot keep choosing aquatic themed places to take me for dates."

"... Beach and then, like, the park or something? Bowling alley!"

"Bowling sounds nice."

"Please tell me you went bowling before."

"Just because I didn't see 'Finding Nemo' until now, doesn't mean I don't do other things. I've gone bowling. And so far, no one has beaten me."

Luke took hold of his wrist and held up his hand. "How? You have webbing."

"It's easier than you expect, my love."

"I've got to see that."

"So bowling alley?"

"Bowling alley."

Kaldur felt kisses litter his hand softly before they trailed up to his neck. He bit his lip, trying to focus on the movie, however giving up quickly when Luke got closer to his lips. A kiss was brought on, the couple happily engaging in it as a still newly aged spark was felt. There was a moan here and there, shifting so Luke was laying down with Kaldur resting on his chest with the kiss still dragging on.

Until...

CRUNCH.

They sit up and look out to the kitchen where Tiffany was, wrapped in a blanket, holding a packet of cookies and one of the cookies in her mouth. She stares back at them, a daring yet sleepy look in her eyes. She turns on her heel and walks away.

Both males blink, slowly looking at each other as they tried to process what they just saw.

"..."

"... you did buy them for her."

"I did."

* * *

They found themselves hours later in the kitchen. Tiffany was sitting at the counter, a half eaten bowl of cereal in front of her. Kaldur sat next to her, drinking coffee and waiting for his bagel to get done in the toaster. Luke stood nearby, drinking his own coffee with his cell in his hand after a quick call from his mother.

"Tiff, do you want to go home after breakfast or a little later?"

"Can Kaldur come home and stay with me?"

Kaldur just silently walked over to the toaster to get his bagel, amusement in his eyes.

"Sis, I'm afraid he can't."

"Then I'll be moving in with you."

"One, he doesn't live with me... yet. Two, you'll be seeing is kissy-face between us."

"Ha! Jokes on you! I'm not one of those kids who cringe at romance! I'm much more mature than that, thank you!"

"... you're still going home."

Tiffany laughs, getting up out her stool and walking over to him and hugging him tightly. "After breakfast. I already have my bag packed."

"Leaving me so soon, Tiffany? I was enjoying your company.", Kaldur voices, both playfully and meaningfully.

Tiff goes over and hugs him, too, which he welcomes.

"I know! It sucks! Luke won't even let me bring you home."

"He's my boyfriend! And where will you put him? In the fish tank or swimming pool?"

"The bathtub."

"You..." Luke sighed, once more bested by his sister's upbeat ways. "Yup. We're definitely related."

"You, me and Tam."

She then leaves the kitchen to get dressed, leaving the couple alone. Luke goes over to Kaldur and hugs an arm around his waist, giving him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth. "You're staying here or riding with us?"

"Staying here."

He nods, understanding. "Okay, babe. Don't make a pool out my apartment."

Kaldur goes for his neck, going for his suddenly go-to attack of pinching him.

"Ow."

"Deserved it."

"Luke, I'm ready!" Tiffany comes back, dressed and bag in tow. She goes back to hug Kaldur again. "I hope Luke brings you around more often!"

"I hope so, too."

"Come on, Luke! The quicker we get home, the quicker I can tell Tam who you're dating!"

Luke follows his sister out the apartment, leaving his boyfriend on his own.

Kaldur takes that time to reflect, relieved that once more him and Luke had a good time, fine with his little sister accompanying them this time. Looking back, he is confident that their relationship will continue on okay, lasting or not. Even with the additions of preteens.

It wasn't as if he didn't deal with them before.

* * *

"Ow! Okay, I have been physically attacked since yesterday. Really?"

Luke isn't angry, even if the slap to his arm hurts. He's humored that Tam was looking just as shocked as Tiffany did hours before.

"No wonder he looked familiar! How did I not figure out you're dating Aqualad?!", she sighs, flopping face first in the couch. 

Tanya is standing there, chuckling.

"I think your first project college project whacked your brain, honey."

"Mom. Mama! Do you know what this means though?!" Tam sits up. "If Luke continues this, Aqualad will be married into our family!"

"Honey, they haven't been dating long."

"And?"

"That's what I told him.", Luke adds.

From his armchair, Lucius shakes his head, tickled at his kids.

"Luke, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited about someone."

"Dad. Daaad, I'm telling you! He's the one!"

"So I'll be getting my grandkids, right?"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"It's only been over a week."

"You were just----"

"I have to marry him first. Give it another week or two."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to add side-stories to this series that will focus on others associated with the BatFam, not just Dick, Bruce and Jason and the rest of them.  
> I actually like the other Batman characters too abd I'm angry at myself for not writing them a lot sooner.


End file.
